Authorial God Complex: The Naughty Chapters
by IHaveAMetatronComplex
Summary: Alright, here are all the naughty bits that I have written and will write for my story, the Authorial God Complex. For now, they will all be Balthazar/OC, there will be wing!kink and oil!kink galore, and lots of fluffy sexy times beyond that. It's kind of stand alone, but it will make much more sense if you read my other chapters first.
1. Chapter 1: Between Chs 3&4

**A/N: Alright, my lovelies, here is a fluffy, slightly smutty chapter of what happened between Kara and Balthazar when they mated. It is mostly wing!kink, because I love stuff that has to do with wings and torture via wings; there will be another chapter like this, just because I plan to have other scenes like this that I'm not putting in the story. If you haven't read my story the Authorial God Complex, I highly suggest you do so, because otherwise this will not make much sense. For those of you coming from chapter 3, I figured you would like to know what happened. There isn't any dialogue that is important to he actual plot; just some wing and oil theory that I pulled from other fictions and slapped on here. It's basically a hall of fame of all my favorite ideas. There's even some oil!kink as well, just because I can :D**

* * *

We went past the kitchen and the pool; straight up to the top of the tree where my character's bedroom was in my story. Once inside, I was sucked into another kiss that left me breathless and longing for more. I heard a growl from my angel and flushed when a wave of smell washed over me; he may have tasted like springtime and calm, but he smelled like the autumn; like campfires and leaves and crisp, cold nights. He smelled like jasmine and lavender and all the most intoxicating smells. In the next instant, he smelled like burgers on a barbecue and fireworks and smores. I gasped, overwhelmed by the different smells all coming on me at once. My knees buckled and I heard a gentle chuckle as Balthazar caught me.

"Sorry about that, doll," Balthazar murmured. "I lost control of myself for a moment there."

"You smell so good." I whispered, running a finger gently against his face as I watched his pupils blow wide with lust. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and giving me a blinding smile.

"I'm not the only one, my dear. You have no idea what you do to me. The kinds of chemicals you are giving off, the pheromones that you have soaked me in, I am hardly controlling myself here."

"Then don't." I said. "Let go."

Balthazar growled. "That is a very dangerous thing to ask."

I smiled at him. "Well, I'm asking. Can I see your wings, angel?"

His eyes flashed to mine. "You want to see my wings? Are you sure? Once you do, there is no going back."

I smirked. "I don't want to go back. I want to continue going forward."

"This is permanent; eternal. You are mating with an angel and tomorrow we plan to turn you into an angel. There would be no eventual death to part us; even death in battle would not be an obstacle for me. It may be for you, but you can put clauses in your story to stop that."

I smiled, laying a hand on his face. "I already decided I was mating with you. I want to see your wings, angel."

He nodded and closed his eyes. I gasped and saw him smile as four tawny wings stretched out from his shoulder blades. The wings shuddered and flicked towards me as he opened his eyes, pupils blown to twice their usual size with lust. The nerves I saw behind those crystal blue eyes almost made me want to laugh. I stared at his wings, noting that while their owner had frozen, they continued to twitch and rustle.

"C-" I swallowed, my eyes wide and my mouth suddenly dry with anticipation. "Can I touch them?"

He grinned slyly, his original snark coming back with a vengeance. "Unless I'm very much mistaken, that was the idea, young lady."

I smiled at him and reached out to touch the edge of the top left one, which was nearest me. As soon as my finger connected with the first feather, I felt a soft sigh and the other wings all rushed toward me, seemingly desperate to be touched as well. I buried my hand in those wings, following them to the place where they all connected to his back. I had read a few fan fictions, and this was my chance to put into practice some of the tricks I had learned from those authors.

Following that thought, Balthazar grinned. "You know, some of those people actually did have it right. Some of them. Others-" He trailed off, mumuring when I found the little hazelnut sized clumps I was looking for. _Well, at least those are real,_ I thought, grinning. Balthazar was, of course, being wonderfully responsive. He gasped and continued. "Others are completely off base, but this is your universe, and so you've made them not so off base anymore." When I rubbed over his oil glands, he would groan thickly. When I squeezed them curiously, I was rewarded with a gush of liquid _something_ almost too thin to really be oil. It smelled of petrichor and burgers and fireworks and campfires and caramel, all at the same time. I stared at the oil on my hand as the angel whom it had come from gasped and tried to drag me to the bed, but of course it turned out to happen the other way around; _I_ was the one who ended up pulling _him_ the last few feet. When we got to the bed he collapsed face down onto the bed, spreading his wings about him as I crawled over him and straddled his hips. I buried my hands in his wings, where his wings connect with his back, and was rewarded with a sharp gasp and a low moan as I found those oil glands again, stroking and pulling the oils out again.

"I wonder," I purred, grinning as he turned his head to fix me with lust blown eyes. "I wonder if that fiction about scents is also true. Am I marking myself as yours every time I coat myself in your oils?"

"You decided five minutes ago that it would be." He whispered, having apparently forgotten how to make his voice work normally. The sound sent tingles down my spine and caused wetness to pool between my legs. I grinned and wrapped my hands around his glands again, trying to pull all the oil I could out of him, wanting to wrap myself in that calming, claiming cocoon. He groaned and cried out as I massaged more and more oil out of him, wiping it all over my neck and face and arms.

"You know you're going to pay for this torture tomorrow, right?" He growled, his voice husky as he panted and sweated. I just grinned and kissed the back of his neck before crying out, caught off guard when he used his wings and flipped us over so that he was hovering over me with a glint in his eye. He attacked my mouth, this kiss nothing like the first kiss we had shared in the bunker, but I was not about to complain. It may have been my third ever kiss, but I didn't care at that point. His mouth had swallowed mine, attacking my teeth and tongue with a fervency I had not expected at all. Of course, considering how I was teasing him I really ought to have seen it coming. When I gasped in surprise, he pulled back, panting.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern warring with the passion I had awoken in him. In answer I leaned up, attacking his lips with the fervor that he had just attacked mine with. I felt him grin against my lips before continuing his assault.

"You smell like me." He growled. "You smell like mine."

I shivered at the deep, primal edge that had entered the angel's voice.

When my whispered, "Good" met his ears, he growled and went for my shirt. I continued to card my fingers through his feathers, relishing the groans I drew from him, as he yanked my shirt up and over my stomach, following it with his mouth, mouthing up and over my stomach, grazing his teeth over my bra, drawing a most undignified whimper from me as my nipples, which had already been pebbling at the sound of his voice and the smell of his oils, became impossibly hard under the unexpected ministrations they received. I pulled my hands out of his wings just long enough for him to rip my shirt over my head and he took that opportunity to take his own shirt off, revealing the flat planes of his stomach, broken only by the vague reminder that abs were there. I grinned, devouring the angel with my eyes as his fingers fumbled with my bra. When he had unclasped it and thrown it to the floor, he just looked at my chest, looked at me, and whispered, "beautiful," before turning his attention to the button of my jeans.

I grinned and bit his collarbone. "Mine." I whispered in his ear before I bit down lightly on his lobe. He groaned and yanked my jeans off, ignoring the sound of the zipper being ripped open as his hands wandered over my ass, his head dipping down to stare at what he was revealing as he pulled my jeans down. My hands returned to his feathers then. When I found those glands again and gently brushed them, he groaned and bit my hip. I yelped, not prepared for that, and he was hovering over my face again in an instant.

"Are you alright? Kara, answer me!"

When I looked at him, I saw such fear, warring with lust, in his eyes I thought I would be driven insane. I just fixed him with the best glare I had. "Hurry up." I said, not wanting to be derailed.

He kissed back down to my waistline, licking the mark on my hip before pulling my underwear off and away. I pushed him off a bit and undid his belt. Thanking God that guys tend to wear reasonably loose jeans (unlike girls like me), I pulled his jeans down, palming at his bulging erection as I went. I felt him gasp and shudder at the dual pressure points and grinned when I felt something soak both my hand in his feather and the front of his boxers. When I looked up, grinning, he just shook his head jovially at me; finally able to talk again now that I wasn't driving him crazy.

He kissed my neck and said, "you _do_ know we were supposed to _mate_ tonight, right? Become one flesh?"

I grinned and shrugged. "The night's only just started."

Balthazar looked at me with an eyebrow raised, but just sighed and snapped his finger, cleaning himself up and ridding himself of his cumbersome boxers. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked, looking down at me with such adoration and concern that I just wanted to bottle up the warm fuzzy feelings he awoke in me and never let them go. _It's probably just post coital bliss._ I thought. _I'm gonna have to do this more often if he keeps shooting me looks like those_.

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Darling, you seem to not quite know me yet. My name is Balthazar. I'm an angel, and _you've_ been playing in my oils for the past ten minutes! If you can't figure out what that means by now, you're much slower than I gave you credit for."

With him smirking at me, after having insulted (kind of?) my intelligence, I glared at him. "Well, dear _Balthy_ ," I said, "If you mean, I'm marking myself as yours, I am, but what's that to do with all these damn heated looks you've been shooting me?"

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Darling," he said, "do you really have no idea? You're _mine_. I take care of my own. In every way possible. That includes emotionally, so if my clingy human mate wants someone who will cherish her completely and adore her and care for her more than she does herself, who am I to deny her? I'm beyond human, and you are the scribe for this universe. That means, in some small way, you helped design me. Even down to some of the weaknesses I have in my wings." He grinned leeringly at me then and said, "The nice thing is, those weaknesses are universal, and you'll have wings of your own soon; brand new, wonderfully sensitive wings, _darling_."

I gasped when I felt his wet, hot mouth close over my nipple, sucking one while he teased the other with his fingers, before switching giving attention to the other. My hips bucked up against him and I groaned. I was _so_ close. After watching him come undone above me, there was very little that I could do to avoid that fate myself. At my groan, his dick began to show an interest again and he smirked, sliding his hand up and down his shaft before I could stop him. I flipped us over, took his hand away and leaned down, licking the tip. He gasped, much as he had when I put my hands in his wings, and I smirked, grinning up at him before returning to his mouth, claiming his lips again and devouring him.

When I felt a finger at my entrance, I pouted at him. He just grinned before shoving his finger in up to the knuckle. I gasped. I had never felt anything like _that_ before. I rocked a bit, and it hit a wall inside. My eyes rolled back and he grinned.

"I've been doing this for few millennia; usually with more than one girl. I know what I'm doing."

I flushed at his mention of how much experience he had and he immediately pulled out of me, cupping the back of my neck and pulling me down to kiss him again. "Don't ever think you're not enough." He whispered. "Don't you ever think that. You have the most beautiful soul I have ever seen, and I've seen them all." I flushed and he grinned at me before returning his finger to its position inside me. I rocked back, and when he added a second I moaned and he chuckled.

"My my, you're as sensitive there as your wings will be when you get them." He said, grinning.

I glared at him and rocked back onto his fingers. He let me do so for a few seconds before he pulled out, leaving me pouting and feeling emptier than I ever had. He flipped us over, and at my questioning look, said "I want to be in control for this part. I know what I'm doing; far more than you do."

When I stopped arguing, he knelt in front of me, wrapping my legs around his waist. When I felt his member at my entrance, I gasped. It was a _lot_ thicker than some finger. Even a couple of fingers. When he pushed in, he did so slowly, gauging my reaction as I got used to the feeling of fullness inside me. He chuckled when I rocked my hips and obliged me, starting to slowly thrust in and out, letting me get used to him inside me. As I felt my orgasm build, white spots started appearing in my vision. As I gasped, he drove harder and faster, but he held me closer, spoke softer, more gently. His wings wrapped around me and even as I mated with an angel, I felt warm, safe. He wasn't hurting me. I knew he couldn't. When I came, I did so almost quietly, just gazing up into my angel's eyes, basking in the warmth and love that was mirrored back. I gasped when I felt the warm liquid of his seed fill me.

He smiled and pulled out of me, snapping the semen out of my system. The last thing we needed was another nephilim. Babies could wait until I was an angel, as well; after all, that was the whole point of this spell. He kissed me lightly, before wrapping his arms, legs, and wings around me, creating a safe, comforting cocoon in which I soon drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Between Chs 5&6

_"_ _Are we done yet?"_

 _Cas smiled and Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Yes, we're done. Go play angels and dragons, or whatever it is you're going to do together."_

I grinned and grabbed Balthazar's hand before flying off with him in tow. When we got to the tree, I landed straight in the bedroom. Balthazar chuckled. "Well someone's in a hurry."

I grinned at him. _Maybe I'm ready for my torture now._

He smirked. _Oh, so we're done talking?_

 _At least for now. Maybe I like doing this._

Balthazar just laughed and shook his head. "I'm thinking we should save that for when we have secrets to share and there are other people around. We might get sick of such intimate conversation before we really have a chance to take advantage of the secrecy it offers."

I grinned. "I don't think I'll ever get sick of it."

Balthazar outright laughed at that as he rolled his eyes. "You'd be surprised how easily you could; believe me."

I smiled warmly and hummed. "If you say so. Now, enough talk. You said you knew how to get to me, but can you focus enough while I'm getting to you?" I grinned and ran my right wing along his, shivering slightly at the feeling of his feathers under my claw. He groaned softly before grinning at me.

"Be careful of that line of think- _oh_!" The rest of his sentence was interrupted by a groan as my claws found the nubs I knew were oil glands. I gasped and felt my own wings suddenly moisten as liquid came from an unknown source and ran down them, even as the oil zinged out of his glands and onto my claws. Somehow, I could _taste_ his oil on my fingers; they tasted strange, switching from dark chocolate to the best burger I'd ever had in my life, swirling around and around in my head as I gasped and fought against the sensations. Balthazar grinned and turned, tucking his wings out of my reach so he could focus on me. He touched my first claw, smearing around the oil on it. It was the weirdest feeling ever. Nothing was in my mouth, yet I could _taste_ fresh avocado and garlic mixed together in the most delightful combination. I stared at him and he grinned. "Something savory, am I right?" He asked. I shuddered.

"Cheeseburger with bacon and garlic and avocado." I whispered and he grinned.

"Well, now I know what to make you for dinner, if you ever let me barbecue." He moved to my second claw and I gasped as the sensations changed. Suddenly, it was strawberries I was tasting, with chocolate ice cream and the best smoothie I'd ever had. "Sweet? Maybe a little sour, depending on the person."

I nodded. "Strawberries. Frozen yogurt. The best damn chocolate ice cream I've ever tasted." He chuckled thickly, and it was not lost on me how _effected_ he was by this; how wide his pupils had grown and the very visible tent that had appeared in his already snug jeans. "So, no sour in your sweet claw. Good to know. I'll avoid lemons in the future." I stared at him, confused. Fine, I wasn't a _huge_ fan of lemons, but a little bit was okay every once in a while. He just grinned and reached for my third claw, swirling his oil onto it.

"Holy _shit_ , that's sour!" I yelled, causing Balthazar to jump as he stared at me in confusion.

"What do you _mean_ , it's sour?" He asked, staring at me. "That's not what he said would happen." He muttered, and I glared at him.

"Well, whoever _he_ is, he was _wrong!_ That is some intense sour right there! Like the powder they put on sour skittles!"

Balthazar flushed. "It should have been spicy. Of course, with the amount I was swirling on there, I'm realizing it would have been like eating a ghost pepper. I'm sorry. I'll tone it back some." I stared at him, utterly confused; lust was swirling in my head, making it hard to think straight.

"Well thank God it wasn't; I _hate_ spicy things."

He looked at me curiously. "Do you like sour things?"

I laughed. "Are you kidding? I used to suck warheads when I was little, just because I could. I used to drink lemon juice."

His eyes widened. "Suddenly the lack of sour on your sweet claw makes sense. Your love of sour warranted a whole claw to itself." He smirked, then turned to me, capturing me in another kiss. I reached my claws for his oil glands and he pulled away, turning me around and shuffling his wings to protect his sensitive glands. He chuckled when I pouted.

"I seem to recall my time as the torture subject was yesterday, and you enjoyed yourself immensely. Last I recall, it was my turn this time to torture you." As he said that, his hand reached up, ghosting over my wing, fingers running gently through the viscous liquid that was clinging to the membrane of my wings. I whimpered as my senses were overloaded with _want need Balthazar wings_. He grinned up at me.

"Fascinating." He murmured, chuckling deeply in my ear as I tried to flip around, fully intending to get him back. His hand on my wrist, however, stopped me. I whined at him and he chuckled more. When I pushed back with my hips, intending to rub the erection I saw earlier along my ass, he moved with me, picking up his movements on my wings as he dodged the friction I was trying to give him. I whimpered, feeling myself get wetter and wetter, both on my wings, where his hands were, and in my skirt; suddenly realizing how soaked my underwear was and wanting so badly to get revenge on Balthazar for making me feel this way. I groaned and whimpered as he slowly brought me closer to the precipice. I tried to twist around again and growled when he held me down. He dragged me to the bed and pushed me onto it, laying me down on my stomach gently. His hands went to my wrists and he leaned down to my ear. "Do you trust me?"

I whined, trying to get out of his embrace, but he held me there. "Darling, you know I would never hurt you." His smooth voice washed over me. I rolled my eyes indignantly.

 _I_ know _that!_ I snapped, too turned on and irritated with how well he was taking me apart without even touching the parts of me that weren't giant bat wings to care that I was being rude and maybe even a bit of a bitch. He chuckled.

"Now, now, is _that_ what this is about? Darling, I'm exploring, I allowed you to have your fun yesterday. Can't I have mine now?" His voice turned husky as he licked the shell of my ear. I shuddered, trying desperately and failing to hold back a moan as I felt one hand release my wrist and swirl lazily through the liquid covering my wings. " _Trust me,_ we'll get to your more... _human_ parts soon." He chuckled and pinched my ass, making me whimper with everything he was doing to me. I could barely stand it. Everything was just washing over me over and over. Suddenly, my world exploded when I felt a warm, wet _something_ rub over my sensitive wing. Balthazar moaned heavily in a way I hadn't expected to hear. I suppose I had erroneously assumed that he wasn't being effected by this at all. "Oh, you are _so_ responsive when I do that." I felt it again and this time I gasped, seeing white and shivering as I knew I was breaking down, coming again as whatever Balthazar was doing continued. "You taste so good." He murmured huskily. I cried out almost painfully when the sensation came a third time. This time, I recognized the feel of his tongue and saliva mixing with my oils. I had been reduced by that point to tears and begging. It had felt so good but it was so overwhelming. I wanted him to stop and I needed him to keep attacking me with that tongue, doing things to my wings I can't even begin to understand. He heard my cries and stopped, letting go of both my hands and turning me over to look at my face.

When he turned me over, I saw real worry and fear in his eyes and I knew he hadn't realized he was hurting me. I started to quiet; just crying softly, shaking a little bit.

"Oh, darling, I'm so sorry." Balthazar said, putting his hands on my shoulder and pulling me to him, being careful not to touch my wings. "I'd forgotten how sensitive new wings can be. If you'd been as old as me, I'd have just been getting going; but you're not. You're a brand new fledgeling." He wrapped his wings around me as I burrowed into him; burying my face in his neck and my hands in his wings. He held me, kissing my shoulder and stroking my lower back, not coming up farther than my waist. I felt his wings arch and contort in what I knew instinctively must be a weird, uncomfortable position, but then it was over and his wings were brushing over mine.

"Ice cream, burger, or warhead?" He murmured in my ear. I shook my head, not at all comprehending what he was asking. He murmured the question again, this time punctuating each word with a swipe of his wing over first my outside claw, then my inside claw, then my opposed claw. When he did so, I tasted his oil on his feather tips and realized what he had been doing a few seconds ago. He had been putting oil on his feathers so that he could swipe them across my shuddering wing tips. I nearly screamed with the sensations, but then the taste was there; distracting me from the other, more painful, more erogenous feeling.

When I shrugged and bit his shoulder grumpily -and none too gently, either-, he hissed before chuckling a bit. "I suppose I deserve that one, being an idiot meathead and all." He smiled slightly. I huffed, still kind of upset that he'd not only gotten to me so easily, but overwhelmed me so thoroughly. He sighed. "I really _am_ sorry, Kara. I didn't mean to overwhelm you. You were just making such incredible noises, and it was _not_ helping me stay calm, I tell you that much." His hands moved again, this time ghosting down my sides, then my thighs, to the hem of my dress, which had ridden up when he pulled me to him. Suddenly, he seemed to remember how my dress worked, hands going up to carefully unzip my dress, dodging my wings as I put my hands on his shoulder and rolled my hips, aiming for payback. He groaned heavily, his head falling to my shoulder. "Kara, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm trying to let you _rest_ and _recover_ right now." I stuck my tongue out at him, feeling him pull the zipper down my back, before I buried my hands in his wings and started rubbing. He moaned and I suddenly decided I was done waiting. Reaching down for my grace, which was much closer than I had expected, I focused a single thought on being naked. I knew it had gone right when I felt my naked breasts press into Balthazar's shirt, brushing slightly and causing me to shudder in the feeling of something that was sexual without being angelic at the same time. _Here_ were some bits I had already had as a human; the sensations on those were definitely helping me come down off my angelic sensory overload. He glared at me.

"Is that the game we're playing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I glared a challenge back at him and he grinned, his eyes gleaming. "You are so on, little sparrow." He whispered, suddenly naked beneath me. I gasped in surprise when I felt his suddenly free and leaking erection press into my entrance from where I sat. I grinned at him before kissing him lightly. He grinned back into my kiss, pressing himself more firmly around me, coaxing my new wings closed as he wrapped his wings around the both of us. I sighed when the sensations of _heat_ and _love_ swept over me, followed closely by concern. When I leaned down and bit the pulse point on his neck, before swirling my tongue over it, he groaned and I felt his dick twitch expectantly. I wiggled my ass a little, loving the feel of him so close to me and yet not close enough. With his arms and wings wrapped around me, it was easy for him to turn us so he was hovering over me on the bed. He locked eyes with me and stared at me. His pupils went impossibly wider when he heard me gasp as I felt a finger at my entrance. He looked at me questioningly. I frowned at him and he smiled a little, sending over a mental image. I gasped.

"Oh, hell yeah! Do you even have to ask?"

He chuckled thickly, his voice low and raspy with arousal. "Kara, I just brought you to orgasm three times in the space of ten seconds. That's enough sexual overload for anyone. I don't want to make it worse. If you aren't ready to go again, I can get off myself, or we can just have you play in my wings again. That worked last time."

I shook my head. "No. I want you inside me, Balthy. Those were all assaults on my grace. I need you to touch me in a human way, to counteract the angelic ways that you've taken me apart. It's only fair." He grinned at me and pressed his lips to mine in a warm, gentle, chaste kiss before mouthing down my neck to my chest. He paid special attention there, teeth gently grazing over one nipple before he shifted to the other. I moaned and he grinned, covering my mouth and swallowing the second moan that came up when he pressed into my entrance, slowly, taking his time, even though he knew how wet I had gotten, how ready I was. I thrust my hips, forcing him to bottom out in me as I grinned against his lips. We were still locked together, tongues fighting for dominance as we swallowed each others moans and groans. I gasped when I felt feathers ghost down my spine, right between my wings, yet not touching either extremity, like he had threaded a needle. I felt his fingers tighten on my hips as he started thrusting slowly.

 _Dammit, Balthazar!_ I roared over our connection, making him wince a little. _If you don't speed up_ right now _, I will do something to your wings so you can't fly straight for a month!_ He chuckled a little, lips still locked with mine as he picked up speed. I felt myself nearing that precipice again, parting with his lips to grin up at his eyes. His _glowing_ eyes. I raised my eyebrows.

 _Yours are glowing too, you know._ He said, a small smirk on his face as I felt myself get thrust over the precipice. I cried out, watching as light exploded violently from his wings, sure mine were doing the same. I felt myself clenching around his member, milking every last bit of cum from his erection as we finally _truly_ connected, on a grace level, beyond anything that we had ever done before that. He grinned and kissed me softly, rolling off and out of me, drawing me in to rest on his chest. With his arms around my shoulders and my wings folded, his wings drew over them, drawing gently on them in small circles. I sighed softly and slipped gently into sleep, the gentle strokes calming me down, instead of working me up like I'd thought they would.


	3. Chapter 3: Between Chs 7&8

_I looked up to see him smiling warmly at me. He put his hand on my cheek and leaned down, gently brushing my lips with his._

 _"You know I can't resist you when you need me like this." He murmured with a smile as I grinned and leaned into his hand._

* * *

I reached up and grabbed his face, pulling him down to my level, guiding him forward and into another, deeper kiss. I opened myself up. I wanted to taste him, feel him. I didn't want to be cold or tired anymore, and somehow I knew he could help. As soon as I thought that, he pulled away from me with a frown, which deepened when he saw my face.

"No, Kara, I'm not going to play in your wings. You can play in mine, in fact I want you to, but I don't want to harm you anymore. When I spoke to my brothers this morning they agreed that we should wait a few more days before we try anything again with your wings. Your grace needs to recover from the onslaught that it underwent last night. It's like breaking an addiction, we just need to keep you distracted with... _other_ pursuits." He grinned and sat next to me and placed his hand under my chin, holding eye contact with me. When I flushed and looked away, I heard him whisper, "Kara, look at me."

I looked at him.

The orbs staring back at me shone like stars. I felt myself drowning in the ocean of blue that was being presented before me. Balthazar gave a small smile and nodded. "I _am_ going to groom your wings, though; you won't be completely reliant on the others for wing contact." He grinned at me again. "And when I do so, I can use both hands _and_ wings on you, since you are my mate."

I shivered, but turned my back to him and laid down when he directed me to with a gentle nudge. He reached for my wings, murmuring something in enochian. When I gasped and shrank into myself, he whispered, "Kara, spread your wings darling."

I shuddered and shook my head, not sure why I couldn't bring myself to do what he asked so nicely for.

He scowled. "Kara, spread. Now." He growled, commanding me in enochian, and I felt hands on my hips. Gasping at the change in tone, my wings reacted to the language, spreading themselves wide as I felt one of the hands on my hips move to rub soothing circles into my lower back. I sighed. This was unlike any grooming I had gotten before.

I felt the hands move from my hips and heard Balthazar start murmuring the same words in enochian that Cas had been murmuring during both of my family grooming sessions. He may have changed a word here or there, but it seemed to mean the same thing. Of course, my wings somehow know enochian better than I do. I felt his hand on my wing and whimpered. He reached for my claws, holding them like he would a hand, and murmured, hushing me gently as I arched, whimpering and begging him for more touching. He shook his head, gently grooming my wings. As he continued, I felt my wings suddenly get wet. I felt more than heard the shuddering inhale of his breath.

"You are slowly destroying my resolve, my dear. If we're not careful, I won't last long." I shook my head, grinding back toward him as he ran a hand down my moistened wing again. I felt tears come to my eyes and suddenly the hands were gone. I heard a snap and suddenly my clothes were gone. I felt a gentle hand on my hip which pushed me over so that I was lying on my back. Balthazar pulled me into his arms, murmuring a suggestion that I put my wings away into my ear. With a confused blink, I did so, and he smiled at me as I felt him rub his hands down my bare sides. I shivered and tipped forward, lips crashing with his as I danced myself in his lap. The grip he had on my hips tightened, and he opened his mouth, forcing his tongue against mine in an epic battle for domination. When I buried my hands in his wings, searching for his oil glands, he groaned and I felt him give up the fight as I quickly pushed my tongue in his mouth, exploring as I continued massaging oil out of his glands, feeling his uncovered erection press against my thighs. Suddenly, I decided I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

I pulled out of his wings and pulled away from his mouth, grinning at the wide, lust blown eyes that stared back at me and the deep, raspy whine that wrenched from my angel as I climbed out of his lap and laid him down, flipping him so that he was on his stomach before straddling his back. I moved down a bit, very careful not to let him know exactly what I was doing, until I found his oil glands. They were right at my eye level and I was staring at them. I looked up, grinning when I found that Balthazar still had his head down and wasn't looking at me. I leaned into his right gland and grinned before I opened my mouth and licked it.

The cry that was wrenched from Balthazar's lips was so delicious that it was worth almost being hurled across the room. My wings automatically came out, fluttering so that I wouldn't be hurled off my mate. I grinned then, leaning back down and sucking said oil gland into my mouth, sucking on it and lightly scraping my teeth across the sensitive surface, relishing the oil that was escaping and coating all over the inside of my mouth. As soon as I pulled away, Balthazar flipped over to face me, the blue of his eyes almost completely eclipsed by the black of his lust blown pupils as he stared at me with a face full of wonder. I just grinned, feeling smug before I reached down and kissed him. He opened to me almost immediately; tongue desperately attacking me as he absorbed the taste of his oil on my tongue. When we pulled away, he leaned up and murmured something about wings in my ear in enochian. The wings I had forgotten were out folded in on themselves and disappeared of their own accord. Apparently that was all it took for Balthazar to lose his restraint. He growled, flipping us again and leaning down to attack my nipples. I gasped as I felt his warm mouth cover one highly sensitized bud while fingers attacked the other, flicking and pinching. When I gasped and buried my hands in his wings, finding his oil glands at once, he groaned and started to collapse before he recovered and switched sides, attacking my other nipple with the kind of fervor that told me he was close. I continued massaging his glands and felt him start to shudder. He was shuddering more and more frequently until he pulled away suddenly and looked to me with his almost black eyes.

"Stop. I'm not coming without you." He closed his eyes, panting, and pulled my hands away from his glands. I sighed. I was close as well, but obviously not as close as he was. I was more swimming in love and possessiveness, which was totally turning me on, but not nearly enough. "If I let you go to bring you closer, will you behave?" He asked in a rough, low growl.

I smirked at him. "Why don't you find out?" He sighed, raising an eyebrow at me, then shook his head, letting go of my hand so he could move lower on my body. When I grinned and went to return to his wings, his hands automatically grabbed my hands without his even looking up from where he was leaving love nips down my stomach.

 _Keep in mind we_ are _linked telepathically now. You can't think too hard about something if you want to hide it from me._ I pouted a little at him and he smirked before sighing.

"I suppose I have no choice." He said. I looked at him, confused, but he just grinned and snapped. I almost laughed at what appeared. In his hands were pink fuzzy handcuffs. Of course, I wasn't unaffected by the idea, but _pink_ and _fuzzy_? Balthazar looked up into my eyes and smirked. "Apparently I should have brought these out sooner." He grabbed my hands, cuffing one before slinging the cuffs over the headboard and cuffing my other hand so that I was trapped. Of course, these were flimsy plastic, and I could have easily broken them, but where is the fun in that?

He chuckled. "I'm going to take you apart slowly, one piece at a time." With that, I felt the heat of arousal pooling in the pit of my stomach, flashing through me and sending tingles to make my toes curl. He shook his head. _Handcuffs. Who knew? She was so innocent in the other universe._

I blew a raspberry at him. _I heard that, assbutt._

He chuckled thickly, still sporting his erection and struggling with his own arousal as he attempted to heighten mine. He slowly moved lower and lower on my stomach until I was gasping. When he reached my hip bone, he kissed the bite mark that was still there from the other night. I gasped and cried out, curling my foot, catching is erection with my foot. With a grin I started moving, stroking him lightly as he licked his way around my hips. I felt his shuddering breath on my leg and his hands grabbed my ankles, pulling them away as he glared at me. I just grinned at him, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Balthy for crying out loud, I'm ready will you just hurry up?" He shook his head.

"Darling, I think _I_ will decide when you are good and ready." He said grouchily. He closed his eyes, holding my feet apart as he breathed slowly, clearly trying to bring himself back from the edge. I caught some stray thoughts of Gabriel and winced, before nearly laughing in delight. _Of course!_ Why hadn't I seen it before?

I closed my eyes with a grin, the view of him going down on me still fresh in mind. Of course, with my imagination, I spiced it up a bit, making it even more compelling, then sent it to him over the link. He gasped, shaking his head. He glared up at me.

"I'm trying to make this good for you, Kara." He managed to ground out through clenched teeth.

I humphed. "Then hurry up. Maybe I want you _in me_ when you come? Ever thought of that?"

"I don't want to come alone."

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Sweetie, you won't."

He shook his head. "Fine." He sighed, crawling up me. Even though he let go of my feet, I left them where they were, giving Balthy better access for what I really wanted; him inside of me, spilling his seed where it belonged.

When he got to where he was hovering over me, he started going slowly, kissing me gently and leaving little love nips on me. I growled my own frustration, wrapping me legs around his waste, bringing myself up to him, and twitching my hips on his member, trying to get him to just _move_. His eyes narrowed and he growled a warning at me, which I growled right back. I was so sick of being played with. He didn't realize how close I was. _Wait a minute_. I saw a smirk cross his features before he went back to glaring at me.

The freaking angel was _toying_ with me! He _knew_ how ready I was and he was just teasing me! I growled and twitched, trying to get my hands free from the handcuffs. Unfortunately, I couldn't do that without breaking them, and that would ruin the fun. When I didn't simply break the flimsy things, Balthazar raised an eyebrow at me in surprise. I smirked.

 _Two can play at this game,_ I thought with a grin. Gasping, I threw my head back, exposing my neck to him and shook my head back and forth. He just chuckled. I glared at him.

"Sweetheart, you don't have enough experience with this to pretend, but kudos for trying."

I stuck my tongue out at him and fell back, pouting. I sighed, _maybe feigning boredom will get him to hurry up._ Apparently he caught that thought because he started laughing. When I glared at him, he gasped for breath and said,

"Sweetheart, you really need to learn patience."

"I don't _want_ patience! I'm hungry, and horny, and _you're not helping!_ Do I need to take out my wings?"

He looked at me, a light in his eyes. "Are you frustrated?"

I glared at him. And he just shook his head, smiling. "Alright, alright. I get it. I'll get a move on."

He positioned himself at my entrance and pushed in filling. I gasped and smiled as the full feeling I'd been waiting for for what felt like forever finally covered me. He grinned at me. "So _that's_ how I get the sunshiny, lovey smile. Torture you before giving you what you want?" I glared at him.

"Don't you dare do this again." I said, twitching my hips to get him to move.

"Oh, but darling, you _loved_ it. Look how much you enjoyed it. I've never had that bright of a smile from you before. No one has. A thousand watt smile, sure, but _ten thousand_ watts like that one? First time."

I shook my head, resigning myself to having to go through this for the rest of time. He grinned. "Come on, Kara, you loved it. Otherwise, why not break the cuffs? You could have easily, with a few twists of my glands, forced my hands and made me do this sooner." I flushed and looked away. He just grinned and kissed the side of my neck before finally acquiescing to my desires and starting to actually _move_. He uncuffed my hands and they immediately and automatically found his wings, I buried my hands in his oil glands and he groaned, going even faster and driving me over the edge. When I gasped and arched with him inside me, gasping, I felt his smirk before I heard his grunt and felt his seed fill me. When we were done he kissed me softly and smiled.

"Are you feeling better, Kara?"

I nodded. He smiled before pulling out and snapping us both clean. No time for a shower, as the others were waiting for us, so he used some of his grace to relax all my stiff muscles and I grinned at him. He took my hand and we flew back to the bunker.


End file.
